What the River Holds
by BabyFireWolf4tlk
Summary: Zarazu wonders where all these strange visions are coming from or if they mean anything at all ...
1. Chapter 1

Savanna ChronicleS

What the River Holds

By Babyfirewolf

**Note**: If you haven't read my other stories, especially The Coming of Meersha, you should probably, because then you won't end up getting this one. This story takes place sometime during The Coming of Meersha after Zarazu falls into the river. I'd also like to say that I haven't actually finished it but I don't know if I'm ever going to, so here's a good chunk of the story for now, and if you have feedback or would like me to finish up the story, then go ahead and email me and I might be able to do so in the near future. Other than that, the stories and characters in them were created by me and aren't allowed to be used without my permission, except of course, The Lion King and all their original characters that belong to Disney. I'm too lazy to list off the Disney characters or my own (there's a few of mine written below) other than that, go ahead and read if you're interested. Oh, sorry if there are random, obscured notes and spelling errors or anything - I'm sending this in a hurry so yeah.

_See past end of story for list of Lion Terms_

Part I:

Pride by the River

_Nula Noo-luh_

_Daylu Day-loo_

_Zarazu Zar-aw-zoo_

_Meersha Meer-shuh_

_Ruku Roo-koo_

_Kinu Kee-noo_

_Kayna Kay-nuh_

_Isha Ee-shuh_

_Bayli Bay-lee_

_Hitha Hi-thuh_

_Kinaka Kin-aw-kuh_

_Kibahi Ki-baw-hee_

_Hika Heek-uh_

_Tzika Tz-ee-kuh_

_Kila Kee-luh_

_Tumba Toom-buh_

I

Dreams by the Shine-River Territory

_**"W**__here are you?"_

_"Here! I'm right here!"_

_"No! He's the murderer! He's an evil lion! Over here! ..._

_"He's the evil lion!"_

The water was roaring just as strongly as ever. His claws were almost breaking as they attempted to hold his body up. Soon enough, they let go. Up his eyes traveled, and stared right into hers...His loving mate. The mate that had no regret as she gazed down - down as he fell. And then, he was swept away in a sea of black...and there was nothing...

Water rushed over the giant white and black creature. It didn't move. Still, Nula continued to stare at it with wide, fearful, curious eyes of innocent blue. Cautiously, looking around for a moment, the cub toddled over, batting a small paw at the huge, dead animal. Suddenly, a groan filled the air, and the drenched lump began to move. Gasping, the red-brown cub yelled, "Daylu!"

The giant continued to move as the cub took a couple steps back, head slightly tilted. Suddenly, another cub came running over, along with a lioness.

"Whoa!" the other cub cried, stopping next to Nula. "What is it?" he asked, very interested.

"Stay away from it!" the lioness hissed at the little ones.

She stepped forward, sniffing the air, and then lowered her head to scent the body.

"A lion. He's not dead." she stated, almost emotionless. She turned to look over her shoulder at the little males, saying, "Go back to the pride."

"But-!" Nula's brother started.

"Now!"

The two scrambled away from the river, and disappeared over a dip in the land. The lioness called Daylu looked back, frowning while the stranger was struggling to move. Only a couple more moments went by as the black and white lion moaned and groaned, and finally turned and lifted his head, only an inch or so off the earth, opening his blue eyes and gazing straight up at Daylu. Daylu just stood there, every muscle in her body tense, her fur rising on end, claws extended. But she did not move. Nor did she look away. The male was still now, and silent, still gazing at her while the cold water blanketed his body. A dribble of blood stuck to the corner of his mouth. From what Daylu could see, he was breathing deeply. He did not seem like a threat, though as strange as he was. She had never seen him here before, and she highly doubted that he had meant to end up there, on the side of the river, near her territory. Still, the two were looking at each other, caught silently in a stage of mere curiosity and interest. Finally, still stiff, Daylu asked, "Who are you?"

Silence.

"Do you not have a name?" she urged.

The male suddenly coughed up some water from the lungs, then choked, "Zarazu..." and from there, he lie back down, blackness overtaking his vision once more.

**"I asked him his name, and he said Zarazu. **But that's the only thing I could get out of him before he fell unconscious again." a distant, echoing voice was saying. "He does not seem like a threat, though. I think he must've gotten swept by the river, so who knows where he lives or how far?"

"Not a threat?" a voice snapped. "This is the strangest thing that has happened here in the Shine-River pride. And you know, strange things are never good."

Zarazu moved. He was still on the side of the river, but someone must've dragged him up a bit. Though he was away from the water, he was shivering in a blanket of mud.

"He's waking!" the second voice snarled.

Suddenly, Zarazu forced his eyes open once more. It was night. Around him stood lions. Immediately his drying fur began to bristle.

"Meersha!" he cried before he could help himself.

"Meersha?" asked an older, female voice. "Who in the world is Meersha?"

Suddenly, the lioness from before, stepped forward. "Zarazu?"

Zarazu blinked, as he tried to push himself off the wet ground.

"Zarazu. I am Daylu of the Shine-River pride. What pride do you originate from?"

Carefully, he sat up, blinking. "Where am I?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"The Shine-River's territory." a male growled.

Zarazu looked up, seeing a lion, a few years younger than he, standing near Daylu. Near those two were six other lionesses, two of whom looked elderly, and one the most elderly of them all.

"Where do you come from?" Daylu repeated once more.

Zarazu glanced at the now-calmer river, almost longingly, before looking back. "I...I don't know." he muttered. It was true. Whoever those eyes belonged to, and those voices, he hadn't a clue anymore. Were they someone he knew? And why was he called Zarazu? How did he remember _that_?

"Well, now that you're awake, I expect you'll be leaving." the male persisted, his brown eyes sharp, his tan coat glittering in the moonlight as his dark brown mane waved in the light breeze.

"Quiet, Ruku." growled one of the older lionesses. "Have manners."

"No. Leave." hissed Ruku. "You've stayed here long enough."

"He is not a threat, my young pride-son." the most elderly looking females exclaimed.

"Every male is a threat." hissed Ruku.

"Fortunately, _you're _not in charge, Ruku," Daylu suddenly blurted out.

Zarazu just sat there, stiff as a tee as he waited for them to notice him once more. He could see that Ruku was hurt, and angered. The brown lion had turned away, glaring at the ground for a moment, and then jerked his head back to Daylu. "And you are?" he challenged. "I want this male gone!"

"Silence, young one!" another of the elderly lionesses - yet younger than the other one - growled. "Leave your cousin be!"

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Ruku sat down. "All right. Whatever. _You_ decide what goes on then, Daylu." he hissed.

All eyes were on Daylu now, including Zarazu, though she did not flinch. She looked around with her yellow, gleaming eyes, tan fur covering her slim body, before she looked back at Zarazu, straightening up. "Zarazu, you have washed up here on the Shine-River's territory. Though some of us are not so keen to showing manners," she glared at Ruku for a moment, who returned it. "I wish only for you to know us as a humble pride."

Zarazu blinked, then glanced at the river one last time, heart beating somewhat faster than normal. When he looked back, he replied with, "I really don't know where I come from. I haven't a clue." Each word stung him like embers, and he couldn't help but flinch. "But for some reason, maybe it's better that I ended up here than staying where I was before."

"Well then, please," Daylu said, glancing at Ruku once more, with a smug expression. "Stay here as long as you need."

"WHAT?" Ruku roared. "This is a stranger! _And_ a rogue!"

"I am not a rogue." Zarazu suddenly said, standing up and looking much more impressive than Ruku did, as he stood taller with much more muscle. "Know me as Zarazu, not as a rogue. Know me as a friend - not as an enemy."

"You don't even seem to know yourself!" snarled Ruku.

"I just know that I am not an enemy." Zarazu stated, strongly. This was one thing he was sure of.

Daylu grinned, then looked over at the elderly lionesses. The oldest looking nodded.

"Zarazu," Daylu said, looking back at him. "You're welcome to stay near our borders."

With that, the elders turned away, and padded out of sight. The young ones followed obediently, and even Ruku - giving one last glare to both Daylu and Zarazu - trailed behind. Daylu and Zarazu watched the spot where the others had been, before looking back at each other.

"You really don't know where you came from?" Daylu suddenly asked.

"Aren't you going to follow your pride?" Zarazu asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm staying by the borders, so that I can find out more about you - is that so bad?" she then challenged.

This lioness's expression caused Zarazu's fur to stand up, just barely. Why was it that she was so interested? Why was it that she was allowing him to stay by her territory? And why was it that she had the authority to do so? Still, she was allowing him to stay here without any hostile feelings. The least he could do was answer her...no matter how much pain it gave him to do so.

"Like I said," Zarazu growled. "I don't know. Miles up the river, I expect."

"How'd you end up here?"

"I..." and he trailed off, looking at his giant forepaws, before gazing up once more. "I don't know. I must've fell in this river or something..."

"Are you not going home?"

Zarazu shifted uncomfortably. He did not like all these questions.

"Look," he finally said. "I don't know where I came form, so I basically don't have a home anymore - not that I ever really did. I don't know anything anymore. ...Where I was born, who was my pride, if I had cubs, or anything." he paused, cringing. "...If I even had loved ones at all...But I know nothing, now. So I guess your leader is right about me being a rogue."

"Nonsense. You just don't remember. And leader?" Daylu asked. "Oh, you mean Ruku?"

Zarazu nodded, but the lioness only laughed, causing him to cock his head.

"Ruku is less of a leader than a blade of grass. He is nothing more than my mother's sibling's cub - and he will always be nothing but. If he were to be leader, there'd be inbreeding."

"But then why is it that he stays here with you all?"

Daylu sighed, sitting down and curling her tail around herself, painfully reminding Zarazu of someone he thought he once knew. But who? Someone he once knew...maybe... "A while ago, my mother's sister set out from her birth-pride - this pride. She ended up mating with a rogue, and had Ruku. When she came back, my grandfather was very upset. You see, the male she mated with, did not even have a pride. Mother doubted he was even fully grown. Anyway, the rogue left shortly after Ruku was born, so my aunt had come back here, looking for help and support, as she knew very well that she would not be able to take care of the furball. Grandfather saw this, and because he felt betrayed of what she had done, he banished her. But, since Ruku was but a full moon old, he decided to show some pity - he allowed Ruku to stay."

"Without his mother?"

Daylu nodded gravely. "Ruku's mother agreed, and left the pride once more, leaving them with her son."

"Then why is Ruku still here?" Zarazu found himself relief in this curiosity, which took away from his stress.

"Once Ruku started his mane, he was chased out by Grandpa. But, he came back when he was fully grown, and chased Grandfather off. Now, Ruku is the male of the pride, which does not suit us well at all. You see, if we were to mate, then that would mean inbreeding. I myself, being born here, have more authority than he does - the elders make it so. Ruku knows this, but he still insists on being leader."

"But why?"

Daylu shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe he knows he can't get any other pride - after all, Grandpa was quite old by the time he chased him off. I doubt Grandpa's even living by now."

"What about those cubs then?" Zarazu quickly asked.

"Oh," Daylu said, glancing over her shoulder. "Yeah...Those were my younger brothers, Nula and Kinu. Our mother died shortly after they were born."

"I'm sorry," Zarazu whispered, instantly regretting the question.

"It's alright." Daylu replied quickly. "I guess when Mother's spirit passed on, she gave me her milk, and I nursed them and they've basically been mine ever since. And they are the reason the pride would not see it fit it you were to come passed our borders - Nula and Kinu are the hope for the future."

Glancing thoughtfully at the dip behind Daylu, Zarazu questioned wearily, "Hope for the future?"

"They aren't meant to be leaders of this pride, just like Ruku is not - he knows that. But he insists in staying here, and in doing so, he will not spread on the genes of the Shine-River pride, which also prevents us lionesses from doing that as well. But at least with my brothers, they will go and travel the lands, seeking out their own prides and carrying on our genes."

By now, Zarazu was frowning. Sighing, he picked himself up from the mud, shook off as much as he could, and curled up under a near umbrella tree.

"What are you going to do now?"

Zarazu blinked. Daylu had asked that, and yet he did not answer. After all, he hadn't a clue what was to be done after all this. Now he was here, in a strange pride's territory, listening to their life's story. It seemed like everywhere he turned there were problems - not just for him, but for everyone. Whatever it was that was making him hurt so bad right then, he did not want to know it. Perhaps it was better that he try not remember where he came from.

Suddenly he stood up, roaring as he slashed out at the earth.

"You know, I told the others you weren't a threat. But they're obviously not going to believe me if you're going to act like that."

Zarazu looked up. He had forgotten Daylu was still there.

"Sorry," he grumbled, before plopping back down, not looking at the lioness.

There was a moment of uneasy silence, before Daylu said, "Well, I have to get back now. The pride will be wondering where I am, especially Ruku."

"Why would he care?" Zarazu snarled, more to himself than anything.

"Oh, he doesn't like the lionesses anywhere near males, even if we're all related to him."

"Dumb lion," Zarazu snorted. "He has a lot to learn." _And I myself, do,_ he thought bitterly.

Another minute, and then Daylu was gone.

_**The look of her eyes. **__The look of someone who did not care. Maybe not the expression a hater would give, but at least someone with no regret. No longing or sorrow. And then she disappeared..._

"Kinu! Nula! Come back here!"

Zarazu opened his eyes and jerked his head, only to blink down at a couple of cowering cubs. They just stood there, seemingly frozen in action, as if they were about to bat at him before he had awoken. Then, Daylu came padding hurriedly over. It was day.

"I told you to stay with the pride," she hissed.

The two cubs scrambled under her.

"But we just wanted to see the new lion," the one called Nula said.

"Yeah. After all, Nula _did_ find him first." the red-furred Kinu was saying.

Daylu scowled and nipped at them both. Zarazu sat up, frowning at this all.

"I won't hurt them, you know," Zarazu exclaimed, and they all looked up at him.

Daylu blinked, blushing somewhat. "I know. It's Ruku, though. And the elders are protective, too."

"Wow! How are you those weird colors?" Kinu asked, jumping out from under Daylu now.

Zarazu shook his head, a small, forced grin on his face. "The Gods made me so, little one."

"Kinu!" snarled Daylu. "You and Nula go back to the pride! _Now_!"

"But _I _found 'im!" challenged Nula, stepping over to his brother.

"You did?" Zarazu asked, raising an unseen brow, before even Daylu could reply.

"Uh huh." Nula said proudly, sticking out his little chest of dark brown. "When I was playing over here, I found you laying here."

"Well good for you." By now, Zarazu was actually grinning for real. It was not a forced expression, like once before. These two tiny little lions actually gave him encouragement, and something dimly close to joy, for they reminded him of other cubs. Cubs he did not know, and yet he was sure he knew some cubs out in the world...somewhere. And suddenly, he frowned once more, looking over to the river, with such longing, he felt he could jump in right then. Perhaps, if he followed this river, he could find his family again? But did he _have _a family?

Zarazu roared out, just wanting to know.

"Zarazu!" Daylu growled, the cubs cowering under her again, trembling as they looked up at him. "You've got to stop this! Why do you keep roaring? If you don't stop-"

"What's all this noise?" someone suddenly snarled, and everyone looked up to see Ruku, standing on the upper part of the dip, glaring at them. "Why are you all here? Cubs, go back to the pride! Daylu, you know better."

"Don't treat me as if I myself, were a cub, Ruku," Daylu warned dangerously, fur standing on end.

"You're part of _my _pride!" Ruku roared.

"And I'm _still _more of a leader than you!" Daylu roared back.

The tension caused Zarazu to stand again, fur bristling, claws unsheathing, teeth becoming somewhat exposed as he swished his tail in irritation. He was in so much agony, he could just lash out at this scrawny piece of meat.

Daylu and Ruku were arguing, lashing out at each other. The cubs were continuing to hide under her, and Zarazu was just there, existing, but not living. Suddenly, he could not take it, and yelled, "Enough with this!"

Zarazu took off, down the river, away from the fighting. He sprinted away, leaving them as quickly as he could - their roars, their scents. It was horrible. There was no point in staying there. Within minutes, Zarazu could hear his own heart racing. He was splashing through the water and the mud, but did not care. It was all just so sudden - what had happened, where he ended up. He thought his name was Zarazu - a strange word. But where did it come from? Why was that all he remembered? Why did he have dreams about a lioness and a lion, yelling out. And the eyes of that lioness...they caused him so much agony...

"Zarazu!" someone yelled in the distance. He kept running. "Zarazu, wait!" Still, he could not stop. He could not just sit there. He had to run and not stop...and then...

"WAIT!"

_Smack!_

Zarazu hit the ground hard. It was like being smacked in the face with reality. The black and white lion lie there, blood dripping off his cracked lip. It didn't matter anymore. He didn't even bother to lift his head.

"I'm sorry," someone quickly said. "I didn't mean...Warthog's flesh, you're bleeding again. Hey? Are you even listening? Zarazu? I know you're awake! Your eyes are open!"

Zarazu slowly looked up, mud covering his face and paws once again. Daylu stood there, panting, also covered in earth. She had jumped in front of him, and they had collided, but she was already up.

"Hey," she said, now more gently. "Are you OK?"

"No." he lowly growled. "I don't even know where I come from. How am I alright?"

With that, he jumped up, and shook the mud and water off him once more.

"Rogue Zarazu," Daylu cooed. "Why don't you just stay near our borders? Then-"

"Then what?" Zarazu snapped. "Then just be yelled at by your waste-of-fur leader, Ruki or whatever?"

"Well, I was gonna say," Daylu growled, just as fiercely as ever. "You may not know where you came from, but nevertheless, you are a lion. Perhaps you could find your place here, with the Shine-River pride."

Zarazu blinked at this. Find his place? With this new pride he had never met before? The lion slowly turned his head to the left, where the lush, gushing river flowed freely beside them. Suddenly, before he could help himself, he asked, "Why are you called the Shine-River pride?"

Slightly taken aback, Daylu replied with, "Well, if you wait until mid-sun, they you will see why. But if you leave, then you won't know." With that, she grinned.

Taking a deep breath, Zarazu said, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, I know I must've been born from someone, far away. I must've had someone there for me...wouldn't I have?"

Daylu sighed, shaking her head. "Listen, Zarazu. You are probably nothing but a rogue - you even said so yourself. And even though you don't know for sure, it is most likely true that the Spirits of the Past gave you the life of the average lion."

"What are you saying?" Zarazu growled.

"I'm saying," Daylu went on, taking a step forward, her fur coming up once more. "that I myself, can tell you of the life you once had. You were born one sun, long ago, from a lioness who lived far away in a humble pride. She taught you well, and when the time came, your father and/or leader chased you off. You learned to live out life on your own, perhaps with another rogue, maybe even a brother of yours. Then, you found another pride, chased or killed their leader, and took it over. From there, something happened - perhaps you were also chased off from another, younger rogue."

Zarazu listened to this, bitterly as he frowned, attempting not to roar again. What Daylu was describing was in fact, the normal life of a lion. But what Zarazu saw in his dreams, did not seem the normal life of a lion. He was sure his life was different - _not _normal. And yet, he could not say for sure.

"I could be wrong," Daylu then said thoughtfully, making him jump. "I mean, I _could _be. After all, look at you - you're in your prime and zenith, and if a rogue _did _come to chase you off, you seem strong enough, and still somewhat youthful to win. Most lions don't end up losing their leadership until they're near being an elder. _You're _about middle-aged. Perhaps on your third season of litter-giving? Whatever the reason, you have lost your leadership, rogue Zarazu. But now, you can get it back! All you have to do-"

"No!" Zarazu cried. "All you want me for is to use me, so that I can chase your cousin off!"

"And in doing so, you gain leadership once more!" Daylu roared back, not the least bit frightened. "That is what most lions would want! Are you crazy?"

"I am _not _what most lions are!"

"Then what are you?"

Again, there was silence. Zarazu was panting, and Daylu was staring straight into his eyes. He couldn't help but turn away at this act of dominance. He did not want to be standing here, near this strange lioness. He wanted to know who he was.

"Fine." Daylu growled, padding gracefully past him. "But," she added, not bothering to look over her shoulder. "Just remember, there _is _a pride who needs that leadership..."


	2. Past and Future

II

Past and Future

_**"I**_don't know." Daylu gravely exclaimed, shaking her head. "I asked him. But he's keen to keep to himself."

"Only the Great Kings and Queens of the Past can decide his path." an elderly lioness replied.

Daylu sat there, in the territory. She was with two of the elderly lionesses. The oldest was lying in a den somewhere. The younger lionesses were bathing in the sunlight, watching over Nula and Kinu, who romped around playfully. Ruku was somewhere, most likely near the borders, remarking them and sniffing for any other rogues.

"Is he still by the river?" one of the younger lionesses questioned, slightly giggling, her tail tip twitching as she lie not too far from them.

"Why would you want to know, Isha?" Daylu challenged, glaring at her pride-sister.

"Oh, no reason." the one called Isha laughed.

"You know why, Daylu," laughed the other young lioness.

"Quiet, Bayli, Isha." ordered the elderly lioness who had spoken to Daylu. "Go back to the cubs."

"They're right over there," yawned Bayli, bored like.

"Which is where _you _should be." snarled another elder. "_Both_ of you."

Giggling, the young lionesses both got up, padding closer to the playful Kinu and Nula, who by then, were having a round of play-wrestling.

"Why do they have to be like that?" Daylu growled, irritated as she watched them walk away.

"They're in their first litter-giving season." one of the elders replied, watching as well. "They're just anxious, what with a new male around."

"Well they should stop. I wasn't like that when I entered my first season." Daylu said, licking a forepaw. "And I'm not like that now."

"You should know better." scolded the same elder. "They're young, and with this Zarazu around...after all, the only other male here is Ruku, and they know there is shame and consequences with inbreeding."

"But does Ruku know that?" Daylu said, sarcastically as she once more, rolled her yellow eyes.

"Daylu," the older lioness said, warningly.

"I know, Kayna." Daylu yawned.

"Well then, is that Zarazu lion going to even try?" the elder lioness beside Kayna asked.

"I already asked him, and he said no, Hitha." growled Daylu.

"It would be nice if my daughters could give us some cubs." Hitha pointed out, thoughtfully. Hitha was mother of both Isha and Bayli, who were probably going to be her last cubs. "Even you, Daylu."

"Enough!" Kayna grunted. "Daylu is already putting more than what she's worth to this pride, Hitha."

"I was just saying," Hitha grudgingly replied.

Snarling, Kayna nipped her, and Hitha batted back, before getting up and slumping away to lie alone in some near shade. The more dominant lioness looked back to Daylu, who seemed just as bored as ever.

"You don't think the rogue will fight Ruku?" Kayna then seriously asked.

"I've tried to convince him. Maybe he will one sun, but right now, I think he's just trying to figure things out." Daylu explained, gazing at nothing in particular. "If he does, he will surely beat Ruku - Ruku's too stupid, young and naive."

"He's as old as you," chuckled Kayna.

"Well, then that _really _says something about him."

"Daylu!" Nula cried, scampering over with Kinu. "Can we go to the river again?"

Daylu couldn't help but exposing her teeth for a moment, before replying with, "Ask Grandmother."

The cubs groaned, and sadly turned away. They knew exactly what "ask Grandmother" meant. No. Grandmother was the most elderly of the pride, usually hiding in a den, or far off, like she was today. She was mother of both Hitha and Kayna, and Daylu's and her brothers' mother, as well as Ruku's mother's. She was at least ten springs of age, and had seen several of Shine-River pride's lions come and go, be born and die. The pride-mother was not meant to be bothered.

"Why so bitter, this sun, young Daylu?" Kayna asked, grooming herself as the cubs went back to Isha and Bayli.

"Not bitter. Just tired. And annoyed at Zarazu." grunted Daylu.

Kayna chuckled.

"What?" Daylu snapped, ear twitching as a fly buzzed near.

"You speak as if this Zarazu is your friend." the elder chuckled.

"Friend? He is just a stranger I'm interested in. That's all." She paused, before spitting out, "And it's not because I'm in my litter-giving season, either!"

Suddenly, a loud, but worn roar sounded. Daylu's ears folded back, and her tail curled under her like a naughty cub as she fell silent. Kayna's head had lifted, her ears flat against her skull. A few yards off lie Hitha, amused as her tail slowly swished in the grass. The cubs and young lionesses had all frozen for a few moments, but when there was not another growl, the pride slowly came back to life once more.

"I forgot she was sleeping," Daylu cheekily replied at Kayna's scolding, yet bemused expression.

"Mother is always sleeping these suns." Kayna said, tone mixed with warning and amusement. "She will be in the river in the stars, soon enough."

The younger lioness just shook her head, before glancing at the dip a couple hundred feet off. Over that dip would be the river that Zarazu was hopefully still at. Daylu shifted uncomfortably, debating on whether or not she should go check on him.

"You are anxious, Daylu. Why?" Kayna then asked, slightly grinning.

Daylu looked back to her aunt, scowling. "I just wanted to know if he was still there, that's all."

"Well why don't you do so instead of lying here?"

Daylu scowled again, flushing.

"Just a suggestion, young one." Kayna chuckled.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Hush, you're about to wake our pride-mother again." Kayna then growled warningly, expression now serious.

Rolling her eyes, Daylu got up and marched away, but not to the dip near the river. She could feel Kayna's eyes on her, and she did not want her to think she was going to go back to the strange black and white male. What did the elders think, anyway? That Daylu was as arrogant as Isha and Bayli? But as her aunt had just said earlier, Daylu had proved more than what she was worth to this pride. She had taken over the authority and responsibility in leading it, and in doing so stopped her useless cousin from ruining its future even further. She had even taken in her mother's cubs as her own. Now Kayna was treating her as if she was some kind of half-cub! Or a lioness in her first season! It was ridiculous!

But Daylu knew why. Now that a male lion in his prime was near, there could be a chance for Ruku to be chased off. And perhaps the lionesses could breed after Kinu and Nula entered their rogue-eras. Now that Zarazu was here...it was Daylu's job to try and persuade him...

"What's wrong this time?" someone suddenly asked, making her jump.

"Ruku!" Daylu snarled.

"Was that you yelling? You even made the pride-mother angry." laughed Ruku. "Where are you going anyway?"

"None of your business." hissed Daylu.

"Well, you better stay away from that stranger." Ruku warned.

"_Don't_ tell me what to do." Daylu hotly replied.

Ruku wrinkled his nose in disgust, taking a careful step back. "I was just suggesting."

"Well _everyone's_ just _suggesting _this sun!"

Daylu slashed out a paw before padding hurriedly away. Why had she just done that? Why was she so moody today? And yet...

The brown lioness blinked. She had made her way back to the river without even realizing it. Sighing, she sat down, gazing into the cool, gushing water. Not too far away a giraffe was spreading its forelegs so as to drink up the water below it. Daylu paid it only a quick glance, before lying down on the muddy bank, glaring at nothing.

"Daylu?"

Again, she jumped, and jerked her head to see Zarazu padding slowly and carefully over.

"Go away!" she hissed.

Zarazu cocked his head for a moment or two, surprised at this action, before he began to turn around. _Stupid!_ Daylu thought. _Why am I so stupid? I'm scaring off any hope for the Shine-River pride!_

"Wait!" she hurriedly called out, sitting up.

Zarazu halted, looking back over his shoulder. "Yeah?" he asked, somewhat grudgingly.

"Sorry," she said, padding over to him. "I'm just stressed out is all."

"_You're _stressed out?" scoffed Zarazu.

"Right...sorry..." Daylu replied, lowering her head slightly. "I'd forgotten.."

"_I_ was here?" and Zarazu lifted a brow.

"No, no, it's not that! I knew you were here...which is why I'm stressed out." Her voice became softer now.

"What are you talking about?" Zarazu snapped. "If you want me to go, just ask me! I'd be more than willing-"

"No! I don't want you to go either!"

"Well, it seems like your leader does. And your pride has cubs anyway, so..."

Daylu chuckled uneasily, before saying, "Like I said, they're mine pretty much. I wouldn't mind if you were near them."

"Then why did you order me to stay near the borders?"

"Oh well, the rest of the pride, you know."

Zarazu blinked, then growled, "So I'm right then. Your pride _doesn't_ want me here." And with that, he turned away.

"Wait, wait! You can't leave!" Daylu leapt in front of him.

"And _why_ not?" the male challenged.

"Look, Zarazu...I'm not exactly sure who you are, and you probably aren't either. But all I know is that our pride needs you." By now, Daylu sounded pleading.

"What? Why?"

"Well, here's the hard truth and I'm gonna say it again : you might not ever remember where you came from. But, you're still strong and in your prime...maybe you could find your place...here…? And I mean, _after _you chased Ruku away, you could continue to stay?"

There was silence. The two gazed at each other reproaching. Suddenly, the male roared out, "I wake up here at this strange place with a pride I don't even know, and now you want me to _stay _here?"

Daylu frowned. She hadn't expected this reaction from him. After all, most males would take up this God-given opportunity in a heart beat. But was he actually turning it away…_again_?

"I...I thought you would've liked that idea..." Daylu whispered, somewhat hurt.

"Well I _don't_!" growled Zarazu. "Why can't you find another rogue to chase off Ruku?"

"Shh! Not so loud. He's probably near." Daylu snarled, looking around for any sign of her cousin.

"Fine. I'm going." And with that, Zarazu turned back around, and began to trot away.

Daylu stood, glued to her spot as she watched, mouth slightly agape. He had actually _turned it away_! Gulping, Daylu began up the dip beside the river. Everyone would be disappointed once they found out she had let the rogue go...and yet, Zarazu was right. The Shine-River pride was capable enough to have another rogue take them over...But if they did, then what would happen to Kinu and Nula?

**Zarazu sat there. **He was up the river some ways by now. He couldn't help but glancing at it as the sun blanketed it in a glimmering red. He couldn't help but sit down and gaze at this for some time. He couldn't help but notice why the Shine-River pride was called just that.

What had he done? He had woke up right on the borders of a pride that was willing to take him as their leader, and he had said no. He had said _no_!

"Stupid!" he snarled at himself, slashing at the water. "Zebra!"

A couple birds took to flight at this abrupt change in nature. He was at the state that he should have his own pride, and yet he didn't! Now that he could've...

"I know why," a cracked voice then cooed.

Zarazu gasped, looking over his shoulder to see a skinny, ancient lioness standing a few yards away. She just stood there, gazing at him with warn eyes of gold, her ribs popping out, left ear torn off, whiskers and fur astray. This lioness had obviously seen many suns and moons in her life.

"I've seen you before." Zarazu stated, before he could help himself.

Indeed he had. This was the oldest lioness he had seen when he first opened his eyes on the Shine-River's bank. The lioness dipped her head slightly in reply.

"You know why what?" he then asked.

"I know why you said no. Do you?"

Zarazu blinked. Was this lioness senile?

"What are you talking about?" he snapped, trying to calm himself down.

"How many lions are given this chance? Can you tell me?" the lioness asked, taking a step closer. "I saw you and my grandcub down there. She asked you to be leader, and you say no...And I know why."

Zarazu frowned, padding a couple steps closer, then stopped. But he stayed silent.

"As I recall," the pride-mother continued. "You don't remember where you came from. I'm guessing you must've hit a rock or something, coming down that river. But whatever the case, you don't know your past. And that's why you said no."

The male's fur was standing as he growled, "Who are you?"

"I am called Kinaka, pride-mother of the Shine-River pride." she stated proudly. "I have seen much of my pride live and die for the last decade. My family has always been strong. But of course, as my grandcub Ruku has returned from his rogue-era, and chased off my mate, there is barely hope for our pride. Now that you have washed up here at this time, I can say that it is my total belief that the Great Kings and Queens of the Past have made you end up here for this very reason."

"Enough with your senile ideas, lioness!" snarled Zarazu. "My path and life have nothing to do with you or your pride! I _know_ I have my own life out there, somewhere!"

"Yes, here." Kinaka insisted.

"You're wrong." he stated firmly. "Maybe I don't remember, but I _know_ I belong somewhere else, with_ someone _else."

"And what are chances you will ever see them again?"

This stopped Zarazu so suddenly, he felt as if all the air was forced out of him. He stood there in silence, eyes wide, heart racing now. The cries of a lioness were in the distance, at least in his head.

"My dreams." he whispered.

"When a male first becomes a half-cub and goes into his rogue-era, and dreams of his birth-pride and his mother, will he ever see them again? When a lioness gives birth to a litter of stillborns and dreams about them, will she ever see them alive? Never."

Zarazu slashed at the muddy bank in rage, before looking back up at this elder. "Why does your pride want me so bad? There are plenty of other rogues out there!"

"Like I said," Kinaka replied, sitting down and gazing carefully at him. "I think you are here because the Spirits of the Past make it so." She paused thoughtfully, then added, "Do not make a mistake like this, young one."

"Mistake?" he tilted his head, curious and angry both at the same time.

"Well, you are given the opportunity of a life time - you are offered something that the lion himself strives for - the very reason he lives. And yet you turn it away because you are letting these dreams hold you down. Don't let the past take away your future." With that, the elder got up, turned around, and padded away.

Zarazu just stood there. He didn't know what to think of this. Could he really be leader of a pride? But who was the lioness always in his dreams? His stomach lurched, and he suddenly had a large lump in his throat. Something about that lioness made him want to mourn, to hunt, to bite down on a zebra's neck and break it. Anger. Hurt. Longing. All of those could describe what he thought about this mysterious lioness in his dreams. The one he was staring at as he fell. The yellow one, with those hazel eyes that held no regret as she looked down upon him.

"Meersha." He had said it before he could help himself. It was the word he had called out when he had first woke up on the bank. But what did it mean? Was it a name? If only he could remember!

"Enough of this!" he growled to himself, and plopped back down, his stomach and head hurting.


End file.
